An erasing apparatus that erases an image formed with an erasable toner or ink by heating the image to a given temperature so that the image can be erased and the sheet reused.
Such an erasing apparatus includes a sheet supplying section from which the sheet to be erased is supplied into the apparatus, an erasing section configured to erase an image by heating the image, a reading section configured to recognize a residual image remaining after the color erasing, and a sheet discharging section configured to store the sheet with the erased image. The conveying section in the erasing apparatus conveys a sheet from the sheet supplying section to the erasing section, the reading section, and the sheet discharging section in that order.